DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The Triple A Project (Access, Ability, and Assistance) consortium developed in partnership with Southwest Louisiana Area Health Education Center (SWLAHEC) and providers housed in the thirteen parish region serviced by SWLAHEC. Determination of consortium members was based upon provider surveys, HPSA (Health Professional Shortage Areas) or MUA (Medically Underserved Area) designations and University Medical Center Learning Resource Center requests. In response to consortium member needs, the Triple A Project has a three-fold purpose. Triple A will: 1) encourage and provide access to the Internet including Grateful Med, DOCLINE, and Loansome Doc; 2) provide rural providers, practitioners, and residents with the ability to connect to and share resources; 3) assist members of the consortium including administrators, physicians, mid-levels, and researchers by training them in the use of computer technology and electronic resources. The Triple A Project will network ten sites, including the Learning Resource Center at University Medical Center, the Career Communication Center located at the SWLAHEC office, one community health clinic, Lafayette Parish Library, and six rural hospitals whose main patient population is the rural medically underserved. Essential components for successful implementation of the Triple A project are: 1) the hiring of a Master level outreach librarian to provide services, support, and training; 2) adding or introducing computer equipment to all sites; 3) creating a comprehensive system for Internet access; and 4) providing training, workshops, and education to Triple A Project participants.